Tucker Foley
Tucker Foley is one of Danny's two best friends and a huge techno-geek. He uses his expertise in the field of technology to help Danny fight ghosts. History Tucker is one of Danny's two best friends, having stated as being close "since forever.""What You Want" He usually helps Danny through the use of his PDA, which he uses to hack into various technological systems such as Skulker's armor"One of a Kind" or Technus' techno-suit."Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" Tucker once expressed jealousy over Danny's ghost powers, wishing for powers of his own and gaining them unknowingly through Desiree, the wish-granting genie ghost in "What You Want." Tucker's powers quickly consumed him, turning him evil, until Danny put a stop to it, eventually restoring him back to normal through the use of the Fenton Ghost Catcher. In "King Tuck," Tucker unsuccessfully tries to run for school president against Dash Baxter. Later on a field trip to a museum, Tucker notices that he resembles the likeness of the Egyptian pharaoh on display. Hotep RA, a mummy ghost and past servant of the ancient king, notices this as well and hands Tucker the king's ancient scepter which possesses Tucker and allows him to create an Egyptian world with himself as ruler and the teachers and students as his servants. Danny is forced to once again rein in his over-eager best friend."King Tuck" In the series finale, Tucker became the youngest mayor of Amity Park."Phantom Planet" Appearance See also: Tucker Foley/Clothes Tucker has brown skin, black hair, and wears glasses. He wears a long-sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants with a black belt around it, and brown boots along with a red beret. He is almost always seen carrying a backpack. Personality Tucker is a very optimistic, light-hearted joker. He enjoys talking, but often does not know when to keep his mouth shut, causing him to blurt out more than he should or cause trouble for his friends (such as by accidentally revealing the password put on the Ghost Portal to the Guys in White)."Livin' Large" His cloying, geeky, and appealing nature is not popular with the other students of Casper High and he generally has a bad reputation amongst them. Tucker is a valuable friend to Danny throughout the series, mostly contributing with his technological expertise. He has used technology to defeat various barriers ranging from hacking into Technus' technological creations, to setting off security alarms."Shades of Gray" Despite his reluctance, he is loyal to Danny, from spying on Sam for Danny when she briefly dated Elliot"Double Cross My Heart" to sharing just about anything with him. Tucker has also shown to be rather observant as he quickly notices Sam's crush on Danny and is often the middleman between Danny and Sam. Tucker is mildly flirtatious and particularly interested in girls, though every attempt of his to get noticed by one has failed. Tucker's most serious crush was on Valerie Gray, which ended shortly afterwards, turned off by her status as a ghost hunter and enemy of Danny.Tucker in "Reign Storm": "Dude, you do know the minute you become Danny Phantom, she's gonna shoot first and ask questions never." Despite being rejected constantly, Tucker still considers himself to be highly desirable due to his confident nature. He often dreams as big as he feels on the outside."Frightmare" Tucker's first love, however, is technology, for he cannot live without it - to the point that his greatest fear is life without technology and his trusty PDA (of which he has more than one)."Fright Night" His love is so great that he will go to great lengths to get the latest technology."Micro Management" Tucker's PDAs are the most useful items of technology used to aid Danny's ghost-hunting and fighting exploits, next to the inventions of Jack and Maddie Fenton. One of his greatest weaknesses is a tendency to abuse his relationships with his friends once he is in a position of power. Tucker has an inferiority complex where his friends are concerned, and whenever Tucker becomes empowered through a ghostly wish or otherwise, he tends to turn on his friends. This suggests a power-hungry and volatile side to the otherwise-placid Tucker. At one point, Tucker was even perfectly willing to kill Danny at the behest of his wish-granting ghost benefactor. He is seen as irresponsible with power, using it for personal pleasure rather than the more righteous reasons Danny wields his with. Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom S01e06 Danny and Tucker argue.png|Tucker using his ghost powers S01e03 boys hugging.png|Danny and Tucker asleep together S02e14 Tucker the archer.png Tucker values Danny as his best friend, seemingly sharing everything with him. He is loyal enough to do various things for him (spying, hacking, etc.), but has expressed jealousy over his ghost powers. Despite it all, Tucker always has Danny's back, whatever the case may be. Sam Manson Sam and Tucker are good friends, but are opposites to each other in terms of temperament; Sam is a strict vegetarian while Tucker is a meat fanatic. She is also more down-to-earth and determined while he's more impractical and relaxed. This makes Sam and Tucker total opposites, but deep down they are still good friends. Tucker is the first to note Sam's feelings for Danny, but he does not make much out of it. Valerie Gray Tucker was at the point of a possible relationship with Valerie, but stopped seeing her after finding out about her dislike of Danny Phantom. Hotep RA He starts out serving Tucker due to his resemblance to the pharaoh he once served, but secretly plans to use him to usurp the throne, a plan thwarted by both Danny and Tucker. Star It has been shown on multiple occasions that Tucker has a crush on Paulina's "satellite," Star, even briefly dating her in "Lucky in Love." Powers and Abilities Powers During the episode "What You Want," Tucker gained all the ghost powers that Danny had. This also caused him to turn evil, and with Danny's help, his powers were removed from him by the end of the episode. Abilities *'Fenton Weaponry Mastery': He, along with Sam, Danny, Jazz, and their parents, is seen using the Fentons' weapons with great expertise. *'Multilingual Skills': He speaks Esperanto. *'Hacking Skills': He is often seen hacking computers and even advanced security systems with incredible ease using only his PDA. Sightings Crossovers * The Fairly Odd Phantom Trivia *According to creator Butch Hartman, Tucker's name comes from the last names of actor Chris Tucker and Axel Foley, Eddie Murphy's character from Beverly Hills Cop.Butch Hartman Interview, March 30, 2006 http://hometown.aol.com/zcat6/IntBH2006p3.html Guy Moon references the "Axel F" theme music during the '80s scene in "Masters of All Time." *Tucker, along with Sam Manson, has been in all but one episode of the entire series. *Tucker's username in the online video game Doomed is "Fryer-Tuck.""Teacher of the Year" This is a reference to one of Robin Hood's merry-men, Friar Tuck. *He is terrified of hospitals"Doctor's Disorders" and snakes."Boxed Up Fury" *It was mentioned in "Fanning the Flames" that he is tone deaf and can't sing. *It was implied in "What You Want" from his permanent record that Tucker is good at sewing. Gallery es: Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Students Category:Heroes